One More Try
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: One small event can change a person's life forever. Had something gone differently for him… Had he never managed to take that first step forward, how much different could everyone's life be? And could it be for better… Or worse?


**Welcome to this story! And welcome back to my wondrous ways of slow updating, if you are familiar with what little I've done with my current stories. And that shall be your only warning for slow updates. Anyway, if you didn't know already, then here's a different warning, pairing-wise this will focus mostly on Naruto and Hanabi…Probably. I honestly don't know half the time… I don't feeling like dragging this on, as I usually do, so let's just start.**

**A final irrelevant note- I'm writing this at the same time that I'm writing a different Naruto story… I am really hoping that that one comes out first… (108)**

_Prologue_

_Cruel_ Fate

The only thing he desire is to be the Hokage, the leader of the village. But every day it feels as though his dream continues to get farther and farther away, and today it seemed to make exceptional distance. He was left only to stare as his former classmates talked to their friends and parents, all of them excited that they managed to become a ninja. It was kind of ridiculous if he thought about it, out of every single person in his class, he was the only one to fail. Why was it only him, why is it that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even take the first towards his goal?

His fists tightly grasped the rope of the swing that he was sat on as he tightened his eyes, trying to keep his mind off of the whole situation. He tried to forget about several things, the fact that he couldn't become a benin, the fact he would have to repeat the academy all over again in order to potentially become a ninja, the cold stares coming from some of the parents and finally the fact that the only person he had to talk about his problems, was the teacher that had told him that he didn't make it.

During the process of ignoring his problems, he failed to notice the teacher that was walking towards him, and had it not been for the fact that he spoke first, he probably wouldn't have known he was there at all.

Naruto looked up at the man, and having not quite heard what the Chuunin had said, he muttered the first thing that came to mind, "Huh?" Admittedly dull witted, the not much else could be expected from him in his current state.

The silver haired ninja in front of him chuckled slightly at his confusion before he answered him, "I said, 'Hey.' Why is it that you look so down Naruto?" His tone sounded as though he were sincerely curious, though his expression only held a lighthearted smile.

If he didn't know better, Naruto would have been pretty sure that he was mocking him, he was there when he got rejected after all. But despite his doubtful thoughts, Naruto spoke resentment-free, as he always did, "Oh, hi Mizuki-Sensei. Sorry, I was just thinking that I'd have to work even harder next year, so that I can finally become a ninja!" His voice held more optimism than how he actually felt about the topic, but it seemed to be enough to set Mizuki's mind to ease.

Mizuki's partial smile widened a bit at this, and for a moment, it seemed as thought it had a slightly more devious feeling to it, "Well it's good to see that your so optimistic about the whole thing." As he said that, Naruto's low-spirited smile shrunk and in turn. caused Mizuki's to widen ever so slightly, "However, why wait until next year, when there's a way to become one by tonight?" His eyes adopted a gleeful shimmer as Naruto's entire body twitched, and his eyes brightened in response.

He wasn't sure what Mizuki was going on about, however if there is a chance that he can become a ninja without having to retake a few year's worth of lessons, then he was all for it, "Huh? What are you talking about? Is that really possible?" His former, depressed self had left in a matter of moments, and his voice held an all too eager tone, much to the Chuunin's amusement.

He took up a more relaxed position, becoming well acquainted with Naruto's comfort zone, "It's actually not that difficult, all you have to do is get possession of the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's manor, and then boom! Instant ninja. Hell, if you pull it off, they may even let you skip straight to me and Iruka's level." Naruto's expression instantly dropped to a look of shock, however the Chuunin's expression remained the same, as he likely expected this.

Those were two things he hadn't expected to hear. Could he really become a Chuunin that quickly? He didn't know, and the only thing that he did know was that this whole thing suddenly reeked of suspicion, "Steal the scroll of sealing? But that's…" Mizuki's face held a scowl for a moment, only to return to it's former appearance.

From why he knew about Naruto, the kid was an idiot who would believe anything if it would get him closer to his goal, but if that was the case, why choose now to suddenly have a sense of doubt? It was actually kind of irritating, but that wouldn't keep him from trying to get this to work out, "Oh, don't you worry Naruto. It's not as though you're stealing the real scroll." The boy raised an eyebrow at this, "Did I not already explain it? If you steal the scroll of sealing from the Hokage's manor, you would be promoted, right?" Naruto nodded. "But if it were so easy to get to that even you could get to it, then why would it be kept in such in obvious place?" His face lightened up in realization as he spoke. Though the 'even you' part was unnecessary.

At this point, he was almost ready to pounce on the Chuunin and agree, however something in the back of his head kept him skeptical, "…But even so… If it's meant to make someone a ninja, the wouldn't I need to at least be able to have some ninja abilities?" The logic was sound, but not as optimistic as Naruto was usually seen.

This was starting to become annoying. He would only make one more attempt before giving up with the brat. He sighed as began to speak once more, "Well, it's not like it can be that difficult to accomplish, it is meant for people like you after all… Or what, are you really that doubtful in your own abilities?" Naruto's scowling face, caused him to inwardly smirk, "But I'm not going to force you. If you'd rather wait another year to get your chance, then by all means, do it." As Naruto was about to say something he, Mizuki cut him off, "In any case, the choice is yours to make. But if by chance you do choose to go through with it, meet me in the forest out by the training field… With the scroll of course." As he said this he turned away, a sinister smile apparent on his face, invisible only to Naruto.

He watched Mizuki's back as he was left wondering about what he was told. Could this really work out? If what he was told was true, could he really be a ninja? Though even if he could, the question of if what few abilities he had could get him through it remained. Before Mizuki came, he was simple depressed about the things that had been going on around him, but now that he's left, he was less depressed, but now he was also confused. What was he supposed to do..?

**And, time to tell writing to f*** off. I'm aware it was short, and if I'm being honest, I wasn't satisfied… At all. But I guess this is as much as I would have expected from someone who hasn't wrote anything in a couple of months. Anyway, the plan was for this to be longer, however I'm confused about how I want to continue from here… I could have him go to Mizuki, or simply ignore the whole thing… Regardless he ends up in the same place, but still… Well, if any of you have an opinion on that, feel free to say something. And I have one more thing to say about the pairing… I did say that the planned one is Naruto and Hanabi, and where as that might be the case, I wouldn't be surprised if it ends up with a slight harem vibe, as _'surprising' _as that may sound… I guess I'll just have to see where it goes from here… Well, I had more planned to tell you, but I guess I'll save it for next time.**

**P.S. …My desire didn't come true… Why was this one easier to write..!?**

**~Ciao (197)**


End file.
